


I Started A Joke

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cosplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: It was never meant to go as far as it hadHonestly, he had never intended to actuallydoit....





	I Started A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Yugioh Advent- "Jest"

It had all started as one big joke

That's the terrible truth to all of this mess

It had just been a joke told in the moment and was never meant to go any further than that

When he had first seen the trailer on Yugi's laptop for Aquaman and saw how everyone fawned over the guy, he had just ... said it

He hadn't even meant it, honestly

He hadn't thought it through

He had never intended for this to happen

_"I bet I could cosplay him,"_

Now he was really paying for it

Joey had apparently taken that bet VERY seriously, and when they were dressing up for a children's charity to give out toys, he had made the "suggestion"

_"Ya' said 'I bet', now I'm takin' ya up on it, 'course, I bet ya' can't even fit in one of the costumes, what with how tiny ya' are,"_

That had been it

That had been what ultimately prompted Atem to make this stupid, stupid decision

Now, as he stood in front of the mirror, blushing and staring at his reflection, the horror of the fact that he was about to go out in public like this dawning on him, he wished he had never tried to joke like that to begin with

"Wow Atem, you look...... wow,"

He turned shyly away from the mirror, looking down at the floor and biting his lip

"I know, I must look fairly terrible...."

"N-No no!! You look..... amazing, actually,"

......

Was Yugi looking at the right version of him?

"I am wearing fake tattos and a fake beard," he noted with a slight pout, gripping his trident a little bit harder with anxiety

"And you look incredible, trust me, not everyone can pull those off,"

"Yugi, I cannot pull them off either," Atem chuckled

He appreciated his boyfreind's support, but he knew he looked terrible

"No no no, I'm absolutely serious! Atem.... I mean it, you really do look great," he promised, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders

"... You.... really believe so?"

"I do, and if you can keep the costume on during this entire thing, maybe I'll dress up as Mera when we leave," he suggested, smirking, eyebrows raised suggestively

......

Maybe joking around wasn't the worst thing he could have ever done


End file.
